Providers of wireless services, such as, for example, cellular telephone service, currently detect holes in their coverage in two ways, drive testing throughout the coverage area and customers calling to report problems. One disadvantage of drive testing is that the RF field is undersampled in time, since each sample covers only a fraction of a second per month at any one location. Another disadvantage of drive testing is that the RF field is also undersampled in space, because most of the major roads are not driven their entire length and only some of the minor roads are driven. Drive testing misses all locations without a road, such as parks, stadiums, homes, offices, conference centers, etc. While drive testing attempts to weigh the samples by their importance (making sure to cover major roads, for example) this weighing is subjective and ad hoc, and applies a single weighing for all customers. In addition, drive testing is labor-intensive and requires a truck full of expensive equipment. A disadvantage of having customers call in complaints is that such a system is subjective and undersamples the signal even more seriously than does drive testing, both in time and space. In addition, called-in information is usually imprecise and it is also labor-intensive to record the called-in data.